


Something in Nothing

by KenwaysFrye



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Appreciation for dreamer1024, BoC stuff, Cute, Doggos - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Drabbles, F/M, Favoritism, Fluff, I am morified my writing is terrible, Kingdom Memes, Let Your Heart Be Your Galdin Quay, Not Always Beta'd, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Scenarios, See lol, Sorry Not Sorry, Spoilers for Something, Tags Are Hard, There's nothing but cuteness and lame humor here, Why am i doing this please send help, but maybe give me a chance anyway, um, what do i put here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-03-23 07:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13782426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KenwaysFrye/pseuds/KenwaysFrye
Summary: "We're about to go to war, but you're looking up memes?" [Drabble.]That one time you had a dog and didn't tell them. [Scenario.]"Can I have that back now?" ... "No."   Roxas/Reader"Got it memorized?" ... "The only thing I'll memorize about you is your product placement."  Axel/Reader"So this is your world?" ... "Yeah." ... "Can we go back to mine instead?"  Zack/Seer!Reader[Out of order -- but guaranteed to be seen -- things of appreciation for dreamer1024.]





	1. Memes and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamer1024](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamer1024/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a walking cliché.
> 
> Also, kind of a drabble thing that deviates from the sort of canon(???) "cheating destiny", and what I would totally be doing if I ever found out that I was the deciding factor in the fate of the worlds. You're welcome. XD

"We're about to go to war, but you're over here looking up  _memes_?"

You nod absently in response to him as he hovers over your shoulder, dragging your finger lazily across the phone's screen and past an abundance of old memes. Over the course of three hours you've probably saved at least forty newer memes and looked, roughly, at one hundred and two. It's definitely not the most productive way to spend the day when you're literally going to be fighting for your life, for his life, your friends' lives, and strangers' lives -- and the fate of the worlds' -- in less than a week, but it makes you feel better to pretend for a moment that your life is completely normal and you totally won't be a catalyst for the end if you die.

You can hear him sigh, a ghost of his breath tickling the hair on your neck, before he pulls away so he can walk around the couch to sit beside you. The cushion sinks with his weight and and arm goes around your shoulder, and it's deduced right there that it's much more comforting than pictures, so why didn't you do this sooner? You turn your phone off and lean into him, thinking over everything you've tried to put off thinking about and everything you have thought about.

It all comes out to him as word vomit.

"Whoa, slow down there," He murmurs to calm you before you can truly freak out, using his free arm to comb his fingers through your hair. "I swear nothing will happen to you while I'm alive, okay? I told you that this is just a prediction, not a prophesy. You'll live, I'll live, and everyone else will too."

You nod into his chest, believing him in that moment, and the room falls silent. It's a sort of quiet that makes it easy to fall victim to depressing thoughts again, but with him it's just a bit better. His breathing is an easy distraction and it's easier to focus on his fingers brushing through your hair. In this moment, he'll cater completely to give you some peace of mind.

"... Share your memes with me," He says finally. "If I can't help you, help me help you with memes."

And that line is so utterly cute and unrealistic, coming from him, but you can't help tossing him a dorky grin and nod again. You also _probably_ make sure to steal a 'thank you for being you' kiss. (And maybe two more after that just because you can.)


	2. Roxas/Reader -- Good Ol' Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can I have that back now?" ... "No."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major AU
> 
> Roxas maybe has a little bit of a kink for you in an organization robe, but it's a hard maybe because I blame most of what he feels on the fact that he was pining hardcore for you and wouldn't do anything about it because of his self-esteem issues [sad I know]
> 
> I'm not good at romance, or writing in general but let me know if this was okay
> 
> Also I'm legit posting this at 3 am
> 
> I'm tired, good night XD

Every so often you'll remember the days you had with Roxas when he didn't have a heart.

The days where you were both nothing more than friends, walking together on the sidewalk eating sea salt ice cream while you complained about your homework and how your teacher was a jerk, unqualified to teach. He'd be there with a smile on his face and an open ear while you ranted until you both found yourselves at the park, where you would take a seat at your favorite picnic table and watch the birds walk the ground and peck at remnants of bread someone had thrown earlier in the day. You'd sit there with him for hours after your rant and talk about nonsensical things until the sun started setting, and then you would follow him home and stay in his room to listen to his garbage music.

And every once in a while, when the feeling would arise, you'd open his closet and put on his ominous black robe. The one that makes him look  _cute_ in a dangerous way that best friends definitely shouldn't be thinking about, but you kind of did. The sleeves would be a little longer, passing your hands, so you'd roll them up and frown because it looks more adorable on you than scary. And the bottom would drag on the floor because yes, Roxas is taller than you, and he's the shortest person you know, so what does that say about you? But the only time you'd ever do this was while he was out of the room, so he'd walk back in and see you in his robe, trying to look mean but looking so damned pretty instead.

And although he didn't blush at the time, couldn't feel his heart stutter either, something would stir inside him -- and it would urge him to take your lips into his possession.

But weakly, instead, would he say, "Can I have that back now?"

And you would pause in faux thought. The time you paused depended on your mood, his too. Then, "No," and you would turn around and look at yourself on the mirror hanging off his closet door.

But when you thought about all of that, it was nice to know that now it could be different.

Because when Roxas came home after a long day at work with his friends, his heart would _ba-dump_  just a little bit faster than normal when he saw you in lounging in his old organization coat. And to think that he could spend all day kissing your lips, and appreciating you in his robe and nothing else -- well, that was something better saved for another time.

Because now you'll get that kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> My biggest problem with writing is that I usually do it without any important structure. Such examples are 'plot' and 'character development'.
> 
> I take constructive criticism well.
> 
> Character recommendations are my favorite recommendations.
> 
> Roasting me is accepted.
> 
> ...
> 
> To dreamer1024:
> 
> I'm sorry for taking so long to make this a published deal. I had no idea what I was going to write at first, because KH and FF are still very new to me and the plot is still very confusing (but sometimes I hear that experienced players still have trouble too, so I don't blame myself). Sometimes it's a thing for me where I have to know the fandom to write about it, but this time I'm going in blind and I'm going to regret nothing! :D
> 
> But what I really want to say is thank you. Thank you for being a good person in general and giving us epic stories where you write original scenarios for each boy of choice. I understand that sometimes it might be hard to tie everything together when you've got so many love interests and you still have to write general chapters too, but you do it so well that I have no complaints whatsoever when I read them.
> 
> I wish your continued success on every series you've finished, your journey to finish "When Worlds Collide" and your life. ♡


End file.
